The Inventor and the Snowman
by bernardinojulian
Summary: Taking place during "Frozen - A Visit to Avalor," Princess Isabel meets and befriends Olaf. They had a little fun until it gets them into trouble. Will they really be friends forever? *An Olaf and Isabel friendship fic*


**This is a short one-shot story taking place during my story, "Frozen - A Visit to Avalor". Though it is quite abnormal to see this but this is a friendship bonding between Olaf (from Frozen) and Princess Isabel (from Elena of Avalor). So enjoy this story and have a pleasant day!**

* * *

It's been a day since Queen Elsa and Princess Anna came to Avalor for the first time, Elena, Anna and Elsa was busy talking to the Grand Council of Avalor and Kristoff went off with Sven to buy carrots at the market. So Olaf was spending time with Isabel.

Isabel was playing the Guitardion while Olaf danced around as he likes her playing. "I love dancing while you play on your cool looking instrument," the snowman said.

"It's a Guitardion, Olaf," said Isabel. "It's a half-guitar and half-accordion."

"I always like when you invent something amazing," said Olaf, complementing Isabel.

"Thank you," giggled Isabel.

"So... should we doing something more fun?" Olaf asked.

"Well, yeah," said Isabel. "We can go outside since Shuriki is still gone."

"Sure," replied Olaf.

When Olaf and Isabel left the palace, they went to the village to play around. This amused Olaf as he plays with Isabel near the fountain. A while later, Olaf walks with Isabel into the jungle to explore.

Olaf sees Isabel writing in her journal. "Whatcha writing?" he asked.

"I'm writing anything I see in the jungle," said Isabel.

"That's nice," said Olaf.

"The nature and wildlife, some trees and..." Isabel fell down the small hole with Olaf. "Oh no!"

"What happened?" asked Olaf.

"We fell down the hole and we're trapped," said Isabel.

"Oh..." said Olaf. "That explains why we're down here."

Isabel began to cry. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have wandered off with you."

"It's okay," said Olaf. "It's not really your fault. You wanted to have fun with me. And having me as a friend is what new friends do."

Isabel wiped her tears away and turns to Olaf. "You really mean it, Olaf?"

Olaf nodded and hugged Isabel.

An hour later, Elena, Gabe, Naomi, Chancellor Esteban, Francisco, Luisa, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and Sven were searching through Avalor to find Olaf and Isabel.

"Any sign of them?" Elsa asked Elena and Anna.

They shook their heads and kept on looking. "OLAF!" shouted Anna.

"Olaf?!" yelled Elsa.

"Isa!" shouted Elena.

Olaf and Isabel came to surprise them. "We're here!" he shouted.

Anna and Elsa rushed towards Olaf to hug him. "OLAF!"

Elena rushed towards Isabel to hug her. "ISA!"

Anna, Elsa and Elena yelled at Olaf and Isabel. "Where were you?"

Isabel sighs. "We're sorry. I wanted to go out with Olaf since we were friends together. And I always love a friend of mine," she said as she hugged Olaf who smiled.

Elsa smiled at Olaf. "Awww, Olaf. We're so happy that you and Isabel are friends."

"But please... don't put your friends in danger, that includes Isabel," said Anna.

Elena laughed. "I know you two are sorry but they have a point. You must be careful."

"I know," Olaf and Isabel said in the same time.

"Now then, let's go home," said Elena as she turns to Isabel and Olaf who's covered in dirt and mud. "And give you two a bath. Looks like you've been on a dirty adventure."

After they arrived home, Elena, Anna and Elsa gave Olaf and Isabel who's undressed a warm bath. Olaf was playing around with Isabel which made Elena, Anna and Elsa laugh.

"It's so great that your sister is having fun with Olaf," said Elsa.

"After all, it's not really that abnormal that people can bond with talking things and animals," said Anna.

"I know," said Elena. "But, look at them, they're so cute together."

"We can hear what you three are saying," giggled Isabel.

After a warm bath, Isabel was dressed in her white and orange nightgown and sees Olaf looking through a telescope.

"Watching the stars?" Isabel approached towards the snowman.

"Yep," said Olaf. "See that? The sky's awake."

"You're so silly, Olaf," giggled Isabel. "So... can you tell me a bedtime story about the two sisters of Arendelle?"

Olaf nodded. "Sure."

As minutes go by, Olaf tells Isabel the story of how Elsa set off the eternal winter, Anna and Kristoff meeting him for the first time and an act of true love thawed a frozen heart. After telling the story, they fell fast asleep. And when the sun rises, Olaf woke up early to watch the sunrise, only for Isabel to wake up to watch with him. They smiled at each other.

"The sunrise is so beautiful," said Olaf.

"Sometimes, I like to watch the sunrise with Elena," said Isabel. "And it is indeed beautiful."

Olaf notices that Isabel's hand was sliding onto his stick hand on the railing and turns to see Isabel blushing. "You okay?"

Isabel looks a little nervous but she smiled at the snowman. "Yeah. Olaf... you'll always be my best friend. And now you and me... we're friends forever," she said as she kissed Olaf on the cheek.

Elena, Anna and Elsa came in and was surprised to see Isabel together with Olaf. "Aw, did you and Olaf get a goodnight sleep?" Elena asked.

"Yep. And now we're friends forever," said Isabel, hugging Olaf.

Anna and Elsa smiled and were proud to see the friendship between a snowman and Elena's little sister. "See, Elsa? Told you they get along great," said Anna.

"I know," said Elsa, trying not to cry. "I'm so happy for them."

Elena laughed. "Come on. Let's go get some breakfast."

As Olaf and Isabel followed Elena, Anna and Elsa to the dining room, they hold hands together as a sign of friendship. Are those two really a thing?

* * *

 **This concludes the one-shot story. I hope you enjoy this. I would like to see some positive feedback from all of you, not negative ones. Thank you!**


End file.
